Fear
by bravissimomaddenpoehler
Summary: Only the goddess Bravissimo can tame the heated hellfire temper of the underworld god Hades. HadesxOC oneshot OOC Hades


Disney Hades x Goddess! Reader

AN: Please note that this is the Disney adaptation of Hercules and Persephone doesn't exist. Godly infants also develop at a faster rate than normal humans. Please don't freak out about the pairing because Gods/Goddesses don't have DNA.

Hades scowled as he travelled up to Olympus. Aphrodite and Hephaestus had a little girl six months ago and apparently his ever loving sister decided to hold a magnificent party and invite everybody. His hair flamed up just thinking about it. His brothers had given him the domain with dead people and they expected him to be happy? Please.

Pain and Panic followed behind him – keeping their distance and they flinched when Hades turned around and addressed them. "Remember, we act all happy, greet the brat and leave. Got it?!" Hades roared, his body becoming covered in flames.

Pain and Panic nodded fearfully and Hades stopped the flames. "Glad we got that sorted." Letting out a sigh, he opened the door to Olympus and strode in. Immediately, he saw Aphrodite and Hephaestus surrounded by laughing gods.

You were sitting next to Hades' favourite sister, Hestia and she smiled when she saw him. Hades nodded in response. "Shouldn't it all be about the infant and not the parents?" Pain wondered.

"This is Olympus. Since when have mortal laws applied to us?" Hades replied haughtily before turning to look at him. He sneered at the happy couple, "Look at them. They haven't even noticed their daughter isn't with them."

"Um sir…" Pain began.

"And they call me self-absorbed." Hades continued.

"Sir!" Panic yelled.

"What?!" Hades yelled his hair on fire again before he felt a weight that wasn't there before at his feet. He looked down to see you giggling, "Pretty!" You cooed and pointed at his hair. Hades demeanour softened marginally.

"Go on, get, and go back over there." He motioned with his foot.

With surprising strength (although, Hades supposed you were a godly infant), you latched onto his leg. Hades reacted instinctively and set himself on fire.

"(Name)" Aphrodite screamed after finally noticing you weren't next to Hestia and that was enough for your father to turn and hold his trusty hammer aloft.

When Hades cooled down, you were still latched onto his leg but you were giggling. "You warm." You managed before Aphrodite scooped you up and held you away from Hades protectively.

Hephaestus stepped forward and raised his hammer.

"Three, two, one, boom!" Apollo counted down ruefully before putting his fingers in his ears.

You pointed at your father's hammer, "BOOM!" You repeated and Hephaestus' hammer exploded into tiny bits.

The Olympians looked shocked at the display before bursting into applause and during this applause; Hades, Pain and Panic slunk away.

"That kid's powerful." Pain muttered.

Hades grinned – you were powerful indeed and he couldn't wait for the next gathering.

*Time skip of twenty years (You are now a fully grown goddess)*

Hades lit another cigar as he watched the proceedings in the Underworld. He was bored. Even tormenting Pain and Panic had lost its appeal.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that far gone.

There was a shimmer of light and you appeared. Your features were similar to Aphrodite's but there was enough difference for the mortals to tell you apart and your father Hephaestus loved you so much that he took time out for you to make you a set of fireproof gauntlets and a dagger that you could set on fire at will.

"Lord Hades." You spoke softly and he sat up straighter, noticing that you were holding a squirming something in your cupped hands. "I found one of your hellhound pups. He was about to be trampled by a horse."

Hades descended from his throne and you offered the hellhound to him and surprisingly the little pup barked angrily at him.

Hades growled at the pup, who to his surprise, didn't whimper in submission but curled up in your hands instead. "Well, he doesn't want me. He wants you." Hades groaned, "Perfect, servants with attitude."

You smiled at his remark. "Lord Hades, I know nothing about looking after a hellhound…."

"Kid, I already told ya, he wants you not me. Don't you try and pawn him off on me!" Hades yelled the last bit, his hair and body on fire.

You just stood there, wholly unimpressed, "I was going to say, before you so rudely cut me off, that I would like some help so I can look after him properly."

The fire around Hades vanished and he looked at you, gaping. "But what about your mother? Do you think she'll let a hellhound run around her place – they aren't exactly known for being cute and cuddly?" He put finger quotes around the last part.

The pup raised its head and growled at him again.

"There are some perks to being the Goddess of Compassion. You get your own temple away from your mother." You smirked. "Now are you gonna teach me how to look after him or do I have to let the puppy at you?"

Hades smirked, "Kid, I like your attitude but just remember I'm the only one allowed to be witty, charming and sarcastic."

"Well, I'll give you one of those." You muttered under your breath and the pup barked out something that could have been a laugh. Hades scowled and vanished.

Hades returned a few minutes later with a book "Here. Everything you need to know about hellhounds." He said gruffly.

You bowed and vanished.

Pain and Panic came out from where they were hiding. "Ooh, the boss has a crush." Panic whispered and Pain snickered.

"Ahem." Hades cleared his throat.

"Any chance you didn't hear that?" Panic whimpered.

"None whatsoever." Hades made sure to enunciate each word clearly before he set them on fire.

*Another time skip*

Hades watched as you looked after the hellhound. You had called him βροντή (Thunder) because every time he walked, it sounded like thunder crashing. You had done a brilliant job training him and looking after him and in return βροντή was exceedingly loyal and protective of you.

Βροντή was lying next to you as you read (you were both invisible to mortals) when a youth strode into the temple. "I can't wait to see her face when she realises her mother promised her to me." He boasted to his friends "I'll be famous! I'll be the talk of the town – I could have anything I wanted, especially with a goddess at my side."

Βροντή growled as he became visible and rose to his full height. The youth stumbled backwards, "Whoa. Nobody told me that she had a pet guard dog." His friends were tripping over themselves to leave and the leader wasn't that far behind.

The youth turned around and screamed into the open air, "You hear that, O Goddess of Compassion? You will be mine! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Βροντή lunged forward and slapped the youth with his paw who screamed and exited the temple as fast as his legs could carry him.

Βροντή whined as you became visible. Hades lurched forward in his seat – he had forgotten that you were there. "It's okay boy, it's gonna be okay." You whispered as you scratched him behind the ears. "I'm just going to talk to my mother, perhaps the youth was wrong. I can't marry him. I won't marry him!"

"Small chance of that, princess." Hades whispered scathingly as you teleported away.

"Mother?" You called out as you entered her temple. "That's strange." You thought when she didn't reply. You were just about to call out again when you heard voices "….And then her pet mutt did this to me!" You recognised the youth's voice from before and your heart sank.

"That's not possible. (Name) doesn't have a pet dog." Your mother replied and you scoffed quietly. "How would you know?" You thought, "You don't even come to visit me unless you need something."

"Just be patient. (Name) will come to see the fine man you are in time."

You scoffed again and vanished before reappearing in your temple. Βροντή's ears pricked up at the sight of you and he yipped happily. "Come on boy. We are taking a vacation."

Βροντή ran to your side and you teleported away to the Underworld. Like last time, Hades was sitting on his throne. "Lord Hades." You said before bowing.

Hades smirked, "Trouble in paradise?"

You answered with a smirk of your own, "Oh don't pretend you don't know."

"True." Hades acknowledged lighting a cigar, "What can I do for you?"

"Can I stay here for a while?" You asked and grinned as Hades choked on the smoke. "You want to do what now?"

"Mother intends to marry me off to some ignorant mortal and I disagree. I don't want that life."

"So basically, you want to stay here, in the Underworld, piss off your mother and keep away from some male jerk. ARE YOU NUTS?!" Hades yelled his hair on fire.

"Really, that again? You need some new tricks." You rolled your eyes and despite himself Hades grinned.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you nuts?!" Hades repeated.

You shrugged, "Probably."

"You'll fit right in then." Hades smirked, "Pain, Panic! Show (Name) where she's gonna be staying."

*Time skip again*

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Surprisingly, the Underworld wasn't so bad – especially after you learnt to navigate the seemingly endless hallways. Every night Hades would offer you food and every night you would decline. You knew the stories and what happened if you ate the food of the Underworld.

Lately though, it was getting harder and harder to say no. When he wasn't yelling anybody or setting himself on fire, Hades' wit was actually quite charming and it matched your own. Your banter became more flirtatious each day that passed.

One night just before you went to sleep, Panic came racing into the dining room. "Sir. He's here." Hades stood up, brushed some crumbs and exited the dining room. Curiously, you followed him to the Throne room and you were surprised to the arrogant suitor that your mother had tried to marry you off to.

Hades settled himself into his throne and you stood at his right hand side, "Lord Hades, I…" The man began before he saw you. "YOU!" He growled out, "I lost everything because of you! My standing, my promised riches, everything. All because you didn't want to marry me like your mother wanted, you spoilt brat!"

"Clearly there isn't much to like is there." Hades sneered before noticing the paw scar on the man's face, "Did one of my hellhounds do that? I'm sorry." Hades didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"No, her pet did." The man growled.

"Hmph, I guess he is good for something then." Hades muttered.

"You should be grateful that I was even thinking of marrying you. You wouldn't have been looked at if not for me." The man sneered.

Angrily, you reached out, grabbed a hold of Hades' hair and pulled him towards you, your mouth sliding over his. For a few moments, you thought you'd made a terrible mistake and then Hades pulled you into him, kissing you fiercely.

You felt him slide something into your mouth and reflexively you swallowed it. Moments later, you both broke away from the kiss, panting.

"Can you do better than a god, boy?" Hades barked and the man flinched. Hades smirked, "I thought not and if you even dare to try and take her from me, I will happily rip you limb from limb, are we clear?!" Hades set his hair on fire again and the man shuddered in fear.

The heat from Hades' hair was warm and you sighed as it washed over you. "Now go!" Hades growled and the man scurried away.

You relaxed into Hades who wrapped his arms around you. "That's taken care of." He said.

"Am I…?"

"You ate the fruit of the Underworld, my Queen. Nobody can take you from me now." Hades growled possessively.

"I like the sound of that." You replied and as you were about to kiss him again, two voices broke the moment.

"I told you the boss had a crush." Panic said.

"I didn't disagree but what happens when her mother finds out? Will she force (Name) to go back?" Pain asked.

Hades sighed, "One, nobody can make (Name) leave the Underworld unless she decides to of her own free will, two, Aphrodite will not dare try to break us apart and three, you are lucky your Queen is here otherwise you would be in for a world of pain."

"Why aren't we…?"

"You can't be that stupid!" Hades groaned as he picked you up bridal style and walked to his chambers.

"Oh, the boss wants some alone time." Panic realised. He realised too late as Hades had had enough and sent a fireball at the both of them.


End file.
